Liens du sang
by junon2
Summary: Parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi naïve qu'ils le pensent tous, qu'elle a toujours su. Mais elle a choisi d'attendre que lui avoue, elle sait qu'il a besoin de temps. Yukina X Hiei. Fraternel.


**Liens du sang**

_**Auteur :**_ junon2/ennostiel/Calli Attha

_**Paring :**_ Hiei et Yukina

_**Genre :**_ fraternel, philosophie

_**Rating :**_ K

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de **Yu Yu Hakusho** sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en partie puisque c'est ma vision des choses.

_**Résumé :**_ Parce que quoi qu'il en pense, elle a toujours su pour eux deux et ce depuis le départ , mais elle attend quand même qu'il lui parle.

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ One-shoot. En espérant de ne pas être trop hors caractère. Pour moi, Yukina sait et lui a déjà dit…. Mais Hiei est Hiei, n'est-ce pas ? La vision de Hiei n'est pas exclue si je me sens ultra motivée, mais pour le moment cela restera un one-shoot .

_**Avertissement :**_ vous allez rie, c'est du tout publique pour une fois ^^

**POV Yukina**

Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Je sais, j'ai toujours su pourtant je ne dis rien. Jamais je ne lui avouerais que je sais, parce que je pense que lui a besoin de temps. Aussi j'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra qu'il vienne à moi pour enfin me dire « Je suis ton frère ». J'ai le temps et je suis persuadée qu'un jour il ne le tiendra plus secret et me l'avouera sans détour. Peut-être buttera-t-il sur les mots, il n'est pas vraiment un spécialiste des aveux et conversations, loin de là. Peut-être aussi osera-t-il me regarder droit dans les yeux pour le dire. Peut-être que je ferais l'étonnée pour le rassurer que je n'avais jamais rien deviné, alors qu'au fond de moi je saurais que j'aurais obtenu tout ce que je n'ai jamais désiré avoir. J'aurais alors peut-être la chance de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et j'oserais espérer alors qu'il me rende mon étreinte avec douceur et amour. Alors là oui je serais vraiment heureuse, oui je serais là où je devrais être et je n'aurais pas de plus grande joie que de savoir que j'aurais retrouvé mon frère, mon autre moitié.

Je sais bien que tout le monde pense que je suis gentille, douce et naïve. Certes je suis tendre et fragile au premier abord, je semble parfois ne pas tout comprendre derrière mes yeux si innocents. Tous me voient comme une jeune fille à protéger et qui ne comprend pas toujours tout. Ils imaginent tous que je ne vois pas que Kuwabara est amoureux de moi ou que je n'entrevois pas la portée et le danger de leurs combats. Pour tout le groupe, je suis la gentille Yukina, si innocente que l'on surprotège. Hiei aussi me voit ainsi, je le sais, et c'est pour cela qu'il refuse de m'avouer notre lien. Ou alors, il a peur de comment quelqu'un d'aussi pure que moi pourrait réagir en sachant que son frère a les mains maculées de sang suite à ses nombreux combats … Pureté, gentillesse, innocence, douceur, amour, souriante… C'est ce que je suis à leurs yeux à tous, car ils ont tous oublié qu'avant d'être la petite Yukina qui a été sauvée par Yusuke, Kuwabara et Hiei des mains d'un Humain qui me faisait souffrir, je suis née dans le Makai. Ils font admirablement abstraction que je suis une Koorime, que j'ai le même sang que mon frère dans les veines et que moi aussi je viens du monde des ténèbres, où il n'est pas toujours facile de vivre. J'ai quitté mon Peuple et j'ai traversé seule, sans aide le Makai pour arriver dans le Nigenkai… Comment ne pourrais-je être que la douce et fragile Yukina qu'ils connaissent si bien… Comment Hiei pourrait-il imaginer que sa sœur soit comme lui en partie ?

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais plus tôt, dés la première fois où nos yeux se sont croisés j'ai su que j'avais retrouvé mon frère. Et la suite des événements n'a fait que confirmer cette opinion en moi, l'ancrant de plus en plus. Parfois, j'ai tendu la perche à Hiei pour qu'il m'avoue notre lien fraternel, mais il n'a pas toujours compris. C'est pour cela que je patiente calmement et joue à l'innocente qui ne comprend pas les sous-entendus de Yusuke et Kurama, qui bien sûr me conforte chaque fois un peu plus dans mon idée.

Il faudrait vraiment être aveugle ou stupide, désolée pour Kuwabara qui ne remarque rien ou alors il est aveugle parce que cela l'arrange, pour ne pas voir notre lien du sang. Déjà physiquement nous sommes semblables, possédant les mêmes yeux rouges incandescents. La seule différence étant que mon regard est doux et amical, quand celui de mon frère est froid et distant, souvent inexpressif alors que moi on devine tout ce qui m'anime en y plongeant un seul instant. Mais il n'y a pas que nos regards rubis, il y a aussi notre figure. Nous avons les mêmes traits, la même perfection et peau lisse. Quand je regarde Hiei, je me vois dans un miroir presque, si je fais abstraction des cheveux et de l'expression … Même notre taille est la même, enfin il a quelques centimètre en plus que moi, notre physionomie aussi est pareille. Vraiment, comment ne peut-on pas remarquer que nous sommes jumeaux ?

Ajoutons à cela que je suis la seule personne pour qui le regard de Hiei s'adoucit et à qui il s 'adresse avec une certaine chaleur. Même quand il s'agit de me ramener sur terre par rapport à mes espoir sur mon frère, il le fait avec une affection et en prenant garde de ne pas trop me froisser. Je n'aurais pu que savoir dès le départ qu'il était celui que je cherchais, car quand je lui ai attrapé le bras pour l'arrêter, éviter qu'il tue mon tortionnaire, il a abdiqué et s'est laissé faire. Je n'ai jamais vu personne toucher Hiei, pas même Kurama, il met toujours une distance entre lui et les autres, mais moi je peux lui attraper le bras sans qu'il me tue, frôler ses mains et être relativement proche de lui. Je sais qu'il le tolère parce que c'est moi, pour ce qui nous lie réellement et parce que quand c'est moi il ne se sent nullement agressé. Et moi, je savoure cette faveur qu'il me laisse comme la seule marque de notre affection. Tout comme je sais qu'il ne revient au Nigenkai que pour me voir et vérifier que je vais bien. Bien sûr, il ne se montre pas, souvent restant loin et caché à m'observer. Mais je sens sa présence et son regard tendre sur moi qui suit mes gestes. Et je sais que quand je souris dans ces moments-là, il est plus heureux et rassuré qu'à n'importe quel autre moment. Tout comme il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois, face à mes tortionnaires et lors du tournoi de l'Ombre… Il agit toujours en faisant mine que c'est normal, que je n'ai pas à le remercier. Mais je sais qu'il fait cela car il prend soin de moi et ne veut que mon bien.

Et il imagine que j'ignore avec tout cela qu'il est mon frère adoré… Pourtant une seule et unique fois, réellement inquiète pour lui, j'ai avoué à mi mots que je savais. Mais Hiei n'a pas semblé comprendre, il n'était peut-être pas encore près.

Il devait alors, à la suite de Yusuke et sur l'invitation de Mokuro, regagner le Maikai… Avant son départ, j'ai pour la première fois osé lui demander quelque chose et j'ai essayé de glisser la vérité, de lui dire que je savais. J'ignore encore ce que j'espérais alors, ce fut instinctif de l'appeler « mon frère »… même si quand il a semblé se souvenir que je lui parlais, j'ai fait comme si cela devait être le début d'une phrase … Je pense que je me suis dite que s'il devinait que je savais, jamais il ne me reviendrait alors. Je lui ai donné ma pierre, pour qu'il la rende à mon frère si jamais il le croisait là-bas… En réalité, je voulais qu'elle lui porte bonheur et qu'il l'ait sur lui. Il l'a prise, l'a observée comme s'il désirait savoir si c'était la sienne ou la même, puis lentement il l'a acceptée pour ce qu'elle représentait entre nous deux, un lien. À ce moment-là, j'ai ressenti fortement notre lien du sang. Est-ce cela qui a fait que j'ai osé avouer à mi mot que peu importait ce que mon frère avait fait. Je voulais qu'il sache combien je l'aimais avant qu'il ne parte et surtout qu'il revienne vers moi…

J'ai tremblé pour lui et prié tout le temps qu'il est resté au Makai, ne me rassérénant que quand Kurama m'a dit qu'il allait bien après son retour …

Et maintenant, j'attends que Hiei se sente prêt à avouer à voix haute qu'il est le frère que je cherche. Cela prendra peut-être du temps, mais je ne désespère pas. En attendant je chéris mon frère et l'admire, et je l'apprécie malgré ses manquements et ses faiblesses. Après tout, nous sommes liés par le sang, et cela rien ne pourra l'effacer … Non, j'aime mon frère tendrement et j'aimerais juste pouvoir lui dire. Mais il n'est pas encore près pour cet aveu… Et à ma manière je veille sur lui, restant fidèlement au temple de Maitre Genkai, gardienne de ce qu'il y a de meilleur en lui, involontairement.

Un jour, oui j'en suis certaine, on pourra vraiment vivre comme frère et sœur et se montrer notre affection réciproque sans jeu de mots et sous-entendu…


End file.
